1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automated monitoring systems having electronic processors, but more specifically, the present invention relates to a monitoring system and method for nuclear weapons effects detection and damage assessment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, the techniques for monitoring and detecting, at the earliest possible time, effects from a nuclear (atomic and/or thermonuclear) weapon so as to determine damage to a ship's structure, weapons, sensors and personnel are very limited in scope and totally inadequate in utility and effectiveness. The present radiation detection, indication and computation (RADIAC) equipment is composed of a fixed gamma dose and dose rate equipment mounted on the ship's mast or above the deck. The foregoing device is adequate for its intended use; however, this equipment reads gamma radiation only. Consequently, there is no neutron capability. Also, this device measures the free field total radiation to the ship, not the dose to personnel. The dose to personnel is the real criteria for determining injuries and/or the combat effectiveness of personnel.
In addition, dosimeters presently designed for personnel use have a dose range less than the previously mentioned equipment and are also for gamma only. Moreover, the dosimeter has to be worn by the personnel in order to be effective in indicating the dose rate to the body. Also, in a nuclear warfare situation these dosimeters may saturate and therefore be useless to determine personal injury.
There are other equipments designed primarily for measurement of fallout radiation only. The initial or prompt radiation would therefore have come and gone before these devices could be put into operation. In addition, these devices, would not be able to resolve high peak intensities.
Ships presently have no capability then to detect a nuclear blast pulse, thermal pulse or electromagnetic pulse (EMP). In addition, ships have no capability to accurately determine nuclear battle damage from a nuclear weapon to the ship's structure, weapons or communication systems other than a visual survey, a task which is unrealistic in a nuclear war environment.